The present invention relates to a dust extraction device, such as that known from EP 1 857 221 A2, for example. A tool of the machine hand tool is arranged inside a tube, the tube ending in a suction head at the front end thereof. A pump can be connected to the tube from the side for the purpose of extracting dust. The dust flies through the tube along the tool. Part of the dust penetrates the tool holder.